


Gravity Shorts: The Book

by orphan_account



Series: Gravity Shorts [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Exploration, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've got something to show to you" -Candy Chui</p><p>What happens when a pair of teenagers stumble upon a piece of banned literature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Shorts: The Book

The Book

~~ノクス~~

I was tired and on the couch watching in an old cathode ray. I also have my member in my hand. I recently found out how fun it was to have a penis. Robbie was jacking his off in the woods at one time when he thought no one was looking around, so it's pretty natural for me to figure out why. Sure enough, I can't stop doing it afterwards. Of course, I had some fun previously before, but that was another story.

"Dipper!" Grunkle Stan's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Uh oh," I thought to myself. I wasn't aware Stan was in the house. It would have been disastrous if he found me in the middle of what I'm doing. "What is it?"

"Candy's looking for you!"

Candy Chui is my sister's best friend. She's only a couple of months younger than I am and my relationship between me and her hovers around being an acquaintance and a friend. I really didn't really think of her as a girl, to be honest.

I sighed, getting interrupted in the middle of a session can annoy anybody. I stuffed my member back to my pants and went to the front door.

"Hey Candy, what's up?" I said while trying to do a cool (it's not) pose.

"What are you up to right now?"

Oh nothing, just in the middle of fondling myself. Was what I wanted to say. Instead, I just said, "Umm, stuff. Why?"

"Well, come with me to the hideout, I've got something to show you." As she tried to hint at her backpack.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, just follow me."

I pondered about this, Candy isn't exactly what I would call fun. It's usually Mabel who makes up the fun stuff most of the time and they just tag along. Oh well.

"Sure, just let me get my shoes." I ran to my room and got my shoes.

We made our way to the hideout while talking idly as we walk. The hideout was made a few weeks ago by the four of us, I found some sort of secret underground lab that still has working electricity. Since then, we would hang around there.

Speaking of Mabel, she went with Grenda to a 3 day pony convention in the next town.

"So what's in the bag?" I asked as we settled down.

"Take a look at this." She reached for something in her bag and produced a fairly large book.

I tried reading the title, but it was in Japanese. Just by looking at the cover tells me that it wasn't any normal kind of book. The cover alone would trigger red flags. There was a picture of a naked couple on the cover.

"What's this?"

"It's a book."

"No, I'm sure it's an alien artifact... Duh, I know it's a book." I said without hiding the sarcasm. "Why is there a picture of a naked couple?"

"Just take a look," Candy said, sitting next to me.

I placed the book on the table and began looking at the contents. My eyes getting wider with each turn of the page. Every single page has a picture of naked couples. They look like they're 14 or 15 years old, or maybe older. My groin started to react at the sight of these pictures.

"What the heck is this?"

Candy just raised her shoulders. "It's an old Japanese sex-ed book. I found it while were cleaning the attic in one of Dad's old cardboard boxes."

"Oh wow." I paused at a photo of a boy a year older than me or so. He's buck naked while touching another girl's bare chest also the same age as him. The perspective was on the side, and just like me, he also has a hardon in clear view. I can't blame him, though. The next page follows with them laying side by side and the girl was actually holding his member!

"Do you like the book?" Candy inquired.

"Yeah, it looks interesting. I've never seen anything like it." I leafed through a few more pages. "Oh wow!" I exclaimed as I got to a page where the girl was putting her mouth on the boy's member.

"Hmm that, just wait until you reach the next part."

Stumped, I went along and went through a few more pages until I reached a picture that spanned the entire page. There was a girl lying on her back, legs spread apart. While a boy was on top of her and you can see his hardon sticking in between her legs. The next page showed the same picture but zoomed to their privates.

"Oh my god." I gasped. "I've never seen any book like this!"

"Pretty cool right?"

"Yeah."

"I have never seen anybody naked at my age before I looked at this."

"Same here... Well, th-" I stopped myself as I was supposed to say Mabel but I don't want to weird out Candy.

"There's movies," I said instead.

"Like what kind?"

"Uhh, the R-rated stuff that Grunkle Stan likes to hide in his 'secret' drawer."

"Oh, I see." She inhaled audibly. "Well, I was thinking... And..."

"And?"

"And... Well... If you let me see you naked, I'll also let you see me naked as well..."

I looked at Candy while what she said hit me like a sack of bricks. For the first time, I saw her not as my sister's best friend but as a girl. I never wanted to see Candy naked before, but now that she was offering, it seemed like a great idea.

"Uh, sure why not? We can do that. If you really want to."

"Yeah, I do."

"Umm. Ok." We awkwardly sat there in silence for a few seconds. "So who goes first?" I finally asked.

"Why don't we just do it at the same time? We start with the shirt and then the shorts and so on..."

"Ok."

We placed our hands on the hem of our shirts. "Ready?" Candy asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok. 1, 2, go."

Candy hesitated as I started to take my shirt off but she followed suit after I'm completely topless. I looked at her bare chest, there's nothing much but two budding peaks clearly showed. It's barely noticeable but her body looked pretty good.

"You look nice," was my remark.

"Same as you Dipper."

"So, do we take off the rest now?"


End file.
